An increase in Internet commerce has led to an increase in the number of parcels delivered to individuals. It may be convenient for individuals to have parcels delivered to a location other than their home or office due to, for example, signature requirements for certain parcels.
Various embodiments of the present systems and methods recognize and address the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art systems and methods.